1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to block cubing assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new block cubing assemblies for enabling blocks to be handled by various makes of semiautomatic cubing machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of block cubing assemblies is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,742 describes a cubing system for cubing rectangular units such as block or brick. Another type of block cubing assembly is U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,945 describes a block cubing apparatus for stacking tiers of blocks, such as cement building blocks. U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,275 describes a block cubing assembly particularly for concrete blocks.
While these devices are sufficient for their intended use, a problem has resulted from the creation of block having an irregular shape. One type of irregular blocks are those which have a pair of ends each being angled inward. Because both ends are angled inward, the blocks are difficult to stack (cubing) and the process thus requires many workers to cube them. The prior cubing devices are unable to cube these types of irregular shaped blocks.
The object of the present invention is to provide a new block cubing assembly that would eliminate the need for multiple workers to manually stacking or cubing irregularly shaped blocks, thereby boosting productivity, reducing labor costs, and minimizing the risk of injuries.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new block cubing assembly that may be attached to a block forming machine.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a support that includes a planar elongated member having a ninety degree bend therein such that a first portion and a second portion are defined. The elongated member has an inner surface and an outer surface with respect to the bend. A plurality of brackets is attached to the inner surface of the second portion. Each of the brackets has a W-shaped configuration. A first layer of blocks may be stacked on the brackets in a first direction and a second layer of blocks stacked in a second direction such that the blocks are supported in a stacked orientation.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty, which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.